The Name of the Game
by Bree Avalon
Summary: The Capitol has kept tributes in a kind of hibernation for use in an emergency. That emergency is now. Capitol politicians and workers have awoken the tributes to create an army, to crush the rebellion again. CatoxClove, MarvelxGlimmer.
1. Fifteen Years

**I don't own the Hunger Games. **

Clove POV

It was like waking from a long sleep. I shot up, and dizziness coursed through my head, causing me to lie back. I held up a hand to my face. Not a mark showed. I shuttered, thinking of the nightmare that was slipping from my grasp. The one where Thresh crushed my skull with a rock, and Cato was begging me to stay with him. My hand flew to my temple, where Thresh had hit me. There was no dent. I was whole, alive, and the games were a bad dream. But if they were, where was I now? Where was everyone else now? I look around the room. It is small and sterile, like one in the capitol. I'm hooked up to multiple machines that whirr and hum rhythmically.

So what really happened? I want answers so badly; I'm ready to cut up anyone who doesn't give me one. I reach for the small dagger I always sleep with. It's not there. There is one door on the other side of the room. I sit up, but I'm restrained against the bed. Growling in frustration, I lie back, thinking about the nightmare. Cato did promise he'd win, right? The details are fuzzy, I was about to wake up then. If Cato won, why am I still alive? I knew I was dying when Thresh broke my skull. Cato knew it too. Cato! Where was he? Where did he go after he won?

Again, I want to bolt out the door and look for answers when a girl comes into my room. I can tell by the way she has her mouth shut she's an avox. She has dark chestnut hair and sparkling blue eyes. Taller than me and very slim. The avox walks in long, neat strides to my bed. I see she's holding a tray of food, and I realize how hungry I am. The meal she sets before me consists of broth and some kind of bread with a small spreading of butter. She sets a glass of water on the bedside table. I eat the food quickly, disappointed there isn't any more. So I decide to ask questions.

"Where am I?" I'm surprised at how my voice is croaky and cracks. Like I haven't used it in a long time. The avox takes a pad of paper from her pocket.

_You're under the Capitol. They brought you back after you died in the games. _So I was in the games. The nightmare was real. That means…!

"Where's Cato? And Fire girl? And Peeta?" I ask, sounding more like myself with every word.

_Cato, Marvel, Glimmer, Thresh, Rue and Anoka are all being revived. Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen won the 74th Hunger Games. _Scribbles the avox. Her writing is oddly slanted, but I like it.

_My name is Alexi. I'm assigned as your personal avox. _She writes. _If you want, I can take you to see Cato. _

I try not to spring out of the bed when Alexi writes this. She carefully undoes the restraint, unhooks the machines and peels off the blankets. I'm wearing a clean training suit and no shoes or socks. My hair is somehow not in a bed head, and there is no flaw on my skin. When I slide from the bed, my legs are strong and unmarked. Alexi hands me a pair of slippers, and leads me into the hall.

The halls are boring, with multiple doors on either side. I can see names on every door, most of which I don't recognize. Then we come to a door marked **Cato, district 2 male, 74th Hunger Games. **Alexi slides a card key through a slot and pushes open the door.

Cato is hooked up to double the machines in my room. There's not a flaw on his skin, like me. He's sleeping. I wonder if everyone looks younger and more peaceful asleep.

"Cato." I say. I want to go over to the bedside and wake him up.

_He's on drugs. They're going to wake him up tomorrow. _Writes Alexi. She leads me from the room. _Do you want to go and visit Marvel or Glimmer? They're both awake. _

"Yeah, sure. Can I go and see Glimmer?" Alexi leads me to another room marked **Glimmer, district 1 female, 74th Hunger Games**. Alexi slides her card key in again and pushes the door open.

Glimmer is sitting on her bed, brushing out long hair that already glimmers as much as her name.

"Clove! You're awake!" Glimmer bounces toward me. I am relieved that some part of this is real. That this is not all a trick.

"You know, you've been out for a long time! They had to repair your skull and it took a while, but you're o.k. now! I've already been awake for a week. Marvel has been awake for longer. He wasn't very hard to revive. Have you seen Cato yet?" Glimmer jabbers on as I try to control the sudden anger that swoops through my head. Anger is usually a good emotion in a fight, but this is followed by longing. Not good. This is really not good. Longing, fear, sorrow, depression. These are not emotions that I like. Anger, adrenaline, bloodlust and fury are good in combat. I'm actually cursing in my head. Fog covers my sense of self. But then it clears. Glimmer asked me a simple question. One question. Even if it involved Cato. I relax, and try to fight back against jealousy and longing.

"But you wanna know what?" says Glimmer. "We've been asleep for fifteen years!"

**I'm still deciding whether or not to continue, so please tell me if you liked it or if you want me to keep going.**

**Thanks!**

**EchoingBreeze**

The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted.


	2. Promises

**Replies to comments:**

**LianLives4ever: Thanks! I hope you like this chapter!**

**Arcticmist: Why do you think I write Clato in the first place? (Because I love it!) (:**

**WriterCentral: I know! That's why I'm doing this story!**

**Majolin: Hope you like this chapter!**

**Thank you, thank you to anyone who reveiwed/commented!**

**I don't own the Hunger Games.**

Clove POV

"Asleep for fifteen years? Are you sure?" I ask, while this new information racing through my head. "I should be thirty!"

"But you aren't." Says Glimmer calmly. "They put us into a kind of hibernation. We didn't age a bit." Glimmer smiles.

"What are we doing here, alive?" I ask. This is getting suspicious.

"They haven't told us yet. They will once everyone's awake."

"O.k. then." I say, then spin around and walk from the room.

_Come on, Clove. You need to go back to your room. _Writes Alexi. We walk back. I'm surprised how tired my legs are after one simple walk. My head's spinning too, so maybe it is a good idea to lie down.

When we arrive at my room, the one labeled **Clove, district 2 female, 74th Hunger Games**, I lie in the bed, and Alexi brings over this IV drip. She plunges the needle into my arm, and instantly, I'm tired. It must be morphling, I think, before even that thought is washed away into a dreamless sleep.

Thresh approaches with a loaf sized rock. I scramble backwards on the ground, but I can't seem to move. Panic rides through my brain as he brings the rock down to my temple. Pain is my only existence. I can feel blood filling my vision; my head is going to explode. Cato runs toward me. I can barely see him now. I can't move, the world is scrambled. Cato takes my hand in his. I can't feel it. But I know that I'll die with someone who loved me. Blood washes my thoughts away, I'm blank, my head hurts, it's pulsing with fear and anger and who knows what else, the world is fading. I don't want to go. But I am. I struggle to form words that I don't even know manage to escape my lips. He needs to know.

_I… I love… you. _The world is getting darker. I can barely hear Cato's reply. _No! Clove, don't go! We need to win this thing!_ But pain floods my thoughts. I let go just for a moment…

I'm awake, covered in sweat and screaming. It was just a nightmare. Just a nightmare. My pillow is soaked in sweat. I look around the room. There's nothing there. No Thresh to crack my skull. I reach for the knife that I sleep with. No knife. Now I'm really freaked out. I need a way to defend myself. The door opens and I jump up on the bed ready to take anything. It's just my avox, Alexi. I sit on the bed. Alexi turns on a light, then hands me something. My knife! I loop it into my belt, instantly feeling safer.

_You need to eat, _She writes. Alexi presses some button on my nightstand, and a tray loaded with food comes up through the stand. This time, the broth is more like a soup, and the slices of bread are thicker. I eat, Alexi stands around. When I'm done, Alexi takes the tray and places it back on the nightstand. With a press of a button, the tray and empty plates are gone.

_They woke Cato up. Do you want to go see him? _At this, I nearly jump from my bed, but then remember I'm still attached to the morphling needle when an unpleasant sting travels up my arm. I quickly compose myself and Alexi lets me out. She gives me a card key, but I think it's just for my room. I tell myself not to run to Cato's room and walk silently down the hall, thinking about how I should punish him for not winning for me.

We arrive at Cato's room. Alexi swipes her card key. Cato is sitting up in his bed looking, as I did, perfect, not in any way scarred or injured. Maybe a little tired, but far from dead. His face almost lights up when he sees me, but there's still that insane fire behind his eyes.

"You promised." I say. Cato looks a little confused. Anger fills my head. "You promised to win for me. You broke it." Cato looks stunned.

"You remember that?"

"So what if I do?" I hiss, stepping closer, my hand on my knife. "Don't ever break another promise. Ever, Cato." I say. He narrows his eyes like he's trying to decide something. Cato grabs my hand. All my instinct says to pull away. Every piece of combat I know states never to let an opponent get a hold of you. My heart starts beating faster, and I can't move. Cato smirks ever so slightly before tilting my chin up and pressing his lips to mine. I don't know what to do except kiss him back. Adrenaline floods my system, and some misty fog covered my thoughts. But as soon as I could form a conscious one, I knew what to do.

I broke off, gasping. I had just kissed Cato. Or he had just kissed me. Either is a bad thing, a very bad thing. My heart pumping like I had been in a fight. But I had no idea what that was. That floaty feeling, like sun breaking the clouds, like flight, like something I don't know and haven't yet unlocked. My chest was fluttering; some beast was roaring its approval of the last minute.

"I can forgive you. Just this once." I choke out, and then run from his room, back down the hall. Furiously swiping my card key, I force open my door and collapsed on the bed before anyone can see the angry tears threatening to spill over my lashes.

**What did you think? Did you love it? Did you hate it? Leave a comment!**

**-EchoingBreeze **


	3. Cameras

Replies to reviews:

**asb227: Thanks! Here's the next chapter.**

**inluv4eva: I like comments because people can tell me what they think of my writing. **

**LianLives4ever: My magical bunny is a Clato supporter! **

**WriterCentral: Yeah, I love the careers so much I had to bring them back. (That goes double for Clato)**

**Note: I named the boy from District 3 Ethan. (You know, the guy who set the mines for the careers.) **

**I don't own the Hunger Games. **

This can't happen to me. I'm Clove. I can't, can't, can't fall in love. I won't ever forgive myself for that. I try to squash the feeling of elation that rises in my chest. Elation? No! I don't feel elated! I pull a knife from my belt. Usually, I could cut down anyone that threatened me. But you can't cut up a feeling. I slash the air, wishing there was something to cut down. This was far worse than any enemy. I feel trapped in my own head. I dive under the bed covers, wishing there was some way to stop the way that I felt. But I wasn't going to admit anything. I untangle myself from the bed just as Alexi walks in.

_You have a visitor. _

"If it's HIM, I will-"

_No, she's from District 1. She seems very excited to see you._

"Okay, whatever." I sigh. Alexi motions to someone waiting in the doorway, and Glimmer bounces into my room. She's wearing the same outfit as I am, but I know something is wrong as soon as I see the large smirk crossing her face.

"That was adorable! Clove, this is amazing!" She squeals, her face lighting up. "I've been waiting for this forever! You're just so cute!" I narrow my eyes.

"What are you talking about? Glimmer, tell me NOW." I hiss. Panic has started to rise in my head.

"You and Cato are so cute! You have such a major crush- I didn't think you were able to even experience love!"

"No! Glimmer… what the heck is this? I don't have a crush on anyone. So go away." I can feel a blush rising up my neck even as I say it. I try to keep it in check, but I can feel patches of red appear on my face.

"Why are you blushing then?" Glimmer smirks.

"I'm not blushing!" I growl, and thankfully, the blush goes down. "It's just… just…" I scramble to think of an excuse for the blush.

"It's just the hormones." I say. Glimmer considers, and then shakes her head.

"Well, maybe partially. But I hope you realize soon that 'just the hormones' is an excuse. You. Like. Him." Glimmer smiles.

"By the way, you make this moaning sound when you kiss. Just thought you ought to know. It's really cute!" Glimmer smirks and is about to flounce out the door.

"Glimmer! How did you know about that? Tell me now. Tell me!" I have Glimmer pinned against the wall.

"There's something called a hidden camera. Got a District 3 to do it for me, I paid her."

"You did WHAT? Where is the camera? Tell me, little *****" I growl, pulling out my knife.

"I don't know. I just paid her and she set it up." Glimmer trills.

"Who set it up?"

"A girl called Echo Mystral. She was in the 70th Hunger Games."

I let Glimmer go, and she goes staggering across the room and back out the door. Furious, I turn on Alexi.

"Is there a training room anywhere in here?"

_Yes, I was going to take you tomorrow, but we can go now. _

We leave my room and go all the way down the hall, coming to an elevator shaft. We step in and Alexi slides her card key. I think we go down multiple floors, but I'm not sure because it's all the same gray floor and marble. Finally, the elevator stops, and Alexi leads me to large double doors, marked **training center.** Inside is a capitol-standard training center. Teenagers are slicing at dummies, throwing spears, doing combat practice. I recognize some from previous games. So the capitol has awakened other tributes. I throw a knife at a target, surprised that I can still hit the bull's eye every time.

Some capitol guy with a realistic scar over one eye brings me a schedule for training. Scanning it, I see that I'm in all the advanced knife classes. I get warmed up for the rest of the morning, to be ready for tomorrow's real training.

At lunch, I try to track down this Echo Mystral to make sure that camera is destroyed. I don't know what she looks like, but somehow, I'm expecting someone like Ethan; good with technology, but a complete whimp. I hear someone whisper her name, so I turn around to see. I'm sure that she's the one sitting by herself at a table in a corner. I can only see her back. She's wearing a tight black shirt, so I can see her ribs. Her spiky brown hair sits in a side pony tail. She's probably only as tall as me, maybe an inch taller.

I creep up behind her, preparing to pounce. I jump; pulling out my knife, but in midair, realize that this girl is not at all like Ethan. There's this maniac flare that I realize is her eyes. I try to backpedal, but Echo spins around and grabs my shirt, pushing me to the floor before I can do as much as blink.

Pain shoots up my spine and through my ankle. Careful not to let any sound escape my lips, I stand up. Echo has stalked away. How did she know that I was behind her? The way she reacted was so fast I was left with no time to think. I turn and see Ethan staring at me with a look of disbelief on his face.

"You attacked Echo Mystral? Even Cato wouldn't try that!" He says.

"Why? What's so great about her?" I grumble, and realize people are staring.

"Echo went insane in the arena. She's really good at explosives and electronics, plus hand to hand combat." Red splotches appear on Ethan's face, but he swallows and they fade.

"What's her choice weapon?" I ask. I want to know, because she's too small to swing a sword or axe, and she had no knives on her.

"A bullwhip." Ethan says.

"That's not a weapon. That's a torture device." I say slowly.

"Exactly. But she uses a dagger too. You should see her practice." Ethan nods and runs off. I find myself growling in frustration, Glimmer picked a person who will be nearly impossible to persuade. I sigh and walk out of the lunchroom. But I know this is not the worst of my problems. Looking over at the sword station, I see that Cato has begun training as well.

**So tell me… did you like it? Did you hate it? Tell me!**

**-EchoingBreze **


	4. Three Inches

**Replies to reviews:**

**gummybears212: Thanks! I came up with the idea during math class! LOL! **

**WriterCentral: Yes, cool! I wanted Echo to have a more unique weapon. **

**Artemis Is Awesomeness: Why thank you! **

**Klickmaster92: Well, then, here you go!**

**Ssammoh****: Thank you! Hope you like this chapter. **

**Well, then, let's get started:**

**I don't own the Hunger Games**

**Clove POV (Trust me, it'll change eventually)**

Cato has started training. I ignore him with all my might, but occasionally, I'll catch myself staring off in his direction. Every time, I mentally slap myself, shaking my head and going back to my knives. I get so distracted; I go find Echo Mystral, to see if her training really is worth watching. She's in the gymnasium. She has no mats on the floor, just cold, grayish tile. There are dummies lined up around the floor, along with uneven bars. A trainer holding a timer blows a whistle, and Echo begins.

She's already running toward the bars, but she pulls something long and black from her belt. Her whip slices the air and hits a dummy. A second later, the dummy is reduced to a pile of ashes. An explosive whip? Echo swings off the bars in a brown and tan blur, swinging her whip and exploding all 15 dummies in her area. She touches the ground. I can see the sweat pouring off her face, but when I see the trainer's timer, I almost gasp. Echo Mystral exploded 15 dummies in under a minute. I look to the other side of her little arena, and see Ethan watching with a dazed look on his face. I snicker; you would never catch me looking like that.

I go back to my knives, determined to not be distracted by anything. I start throwing multiple knives at a time, smirking when they hit the bull's eye every time. I work at it until every single target is almost run through the center.

"Attention, training sessions will be over for the day in five minutes." says the loudspeaker.

I pick up one last knife, a large, curved one with a nice handle that fits perfectly in my hand. The metal shines dully in the light from the training room. I raise my arm, ready to throw, when Cato walks past me, his dirty blonde hair glinting in the light, from water or sweat. His dark eyes are a bit tired but very much alert. As he passes, he smirks in my direction. It's not a mean smirk. Just a smirk, playing around those perfect lips and… I throw the knife, flicking my wrist as I've been taught, wrenching my gaze from his, and concentrating on the sound of a knife hitting the target.

I hear the knife, but it sounds different, shallower. I go to inspect the knife. Horrified, I wrench it from the target, hoping with all my might that no one saw. Because that knife landed three inches from the bull's eye.

"You missed! I saw that! You missed because of CATO! You can't deny it now! You like him!" I spin around to see Glimmer giggling and shrieking.

"And I'm _sure_ you've never missed, Glimmer." I growl.

"But that was BECAUSE of Cato! This is so cute! By the way, I paid Echo Mystral to ensure that camera with her own technology!"

"I'm not in love with ANYONE! Stop it Glimmer!"

"WhatEVER! Think what you want! Just know that you can't deny me forever!" Glimmer flounces off. I grit my teeth and go up to my room. Alexi brings me dinner, which is still carefully rationed, but has increased in both variety and quantity. When I'm done, I practically beg her to hook me up to my supply of morphling.

But she leaves, and I drift away to a land where there's no Glimmer, and Cato and I go walking along a beach while Echo Mystral is singing in a beautiful alto voice, singing a song that has no words, only pure, sweet notes. She flies over the water, laughing, and the dream goes on until I can crack my eyes open, listening to the song. I realize its Alexi, which would explain why the song has no words. I feel peaceful for a few seconds, but all of the vision is shattered abruptly, like glass on pavement, and I wonder how anyone could ever be happy even for a minute.

**So… what do you think? I know it's just a bit short, but I still hope you liked it. Thank you, thank you, to anyone who reviewed. It really makes my day!**

**-EchoingBreeze**


	5. Smirk

**Replies to reviews:**

**WriterCentral: I know, right! My friends wouldn't want me to have one either; I'd always be cracking it and exploding things. **

**TheHungerGamesShipper: Really? Well here's the next chapter. **

**Gummybears212: Actually, I do that a lot as well. **

**Asb227: You're gonna love this chapter. And the next. **

**Okay, then:**

**I don't own the Hunger Games (if I did, Clove and Cato never would have died.)**

**Clove POV:**

Alexi is singing. I float on the melody, only half awake, dreaming. Mist hazily clouds my thoughts, faces swirling in and out of the mist. First my parents, together, than my sister, who gave me my first knife after an accident left her unable to become a career. Echo Mystral is mysterious and beautiful, Alexi is singing the song with no words, I can see the music swirl around her in an iridescent vapor. Cato has materialized… the sun breaks Alexi's mist, making this kind of veil, I run through it… And the music has stopped. I sit up, focus and realize Alexi is typing frantically on some electronic device. She realizes I'm awake and pink splotches appear on her cheeks. It must be because I heard her sing.

_You need to get up now. _She scribbles. _There's a strategy meeting in 15 minutes._ Now, she has my full attention. I have not been to a strategy meeting before. This time, I'm dressed and ready in only ten minutes, so Alexi takes me to the meeting room.

We walk down the monotonous gray halls lined with all the tribute's rooms. This time, I recognize some of the names… The elevators are really just shafts that travel quickly down the same gray tubes. Alexi leads me to a large and empty room, simply furnished, only a marble table surrounded by ten chairs. Well, seven, if you're just counting the empty ones. Three chairs are taken by capitol people. Just as I sit down, there's a slight breeze from motion behind me… I spin around; see a flash of red hair… and Foxface is sitting next to me, a small smirk on her face. Slowly, others trickle in.

Glimmer flounces in, pulling Marvel with her. Marvel shrugs and gives me a slightly sheepish smile like: What can I do about it? Cato comes in, indifferent. Ethan, fidgeting with some small electronic. Finally, Thresh stalks in, silent. I fight the entire urge to drive my knife through him, but then remember that Cato gave him what he deserved. This only makes me a feel a tiny bit better, but I bite my tongue and keep from saying anything.

"Looks like we're all here, so let's go." Says one of the Capitol people. He runs a hand through flaming red hair that's been styled to look like fire.

"Let's start with the basics. You were all chosen to be awoken by the capitol for various reasons. You have been training with other tributes that have also been awoken. You've been asleep for 15 years, so I'll fill you in on what's happened. The rebellion overthrew the capitol, so the Hunger Games obviously stopped. That's also why you're here. The capitol needs to regain control over the districts. You will continue training because we need you for missions. We all know that Katniss Everdeen started the spark. So we need two tributes from her Hunger Games to go on this particular mission." I find myself listening intently. A mission that has to do with Katniss? My heart pounds with excitement.

"It's all psychology. It would give Katniss the worst scare possible is someone she faced in the arena carried out this mission." He says. "So, do we have any volunteers? We can take two tributes."

Instantly, Cato lunges foreword, just as I jump up.

"I volunteer!" he almost shouts. I'm instantly reminded of his reaping. His eyes are alight; Cato will do whatever it takes to get revenge on Katniss.

"I volunteer!" I growl. I want Katniss's blood more than anything right now, and I know for a fact I'll give Katniss a scare.

"Well, then, you're in. Actually, this is perfect." He nods to us. I smirk as Glimmer shoots me a look of loathing.

"You're dismissed." He says, addressing all of us. I'm about to get up to leave, but one capitol lady pushes me back down.

"Oh, no. You and Cato have to stay here for the details of your mission." I willingly sit down, seeing as Cato has done the same.

"First and foremost, this mission is mostly to give Katniss a fright. We need her to question her and Peeta's safety. Like I said before, this mission will scare Katniss out of her wits. Katniss has one daughter she named Cinna Primrose. On this mission, you will capture her."

I almost give a cackle. This is perfect! A smirk crawls up my face, and I can tell Cato is thinking the same thing. Revenge! I lean in for more details.

"You need to take Cinna before Katniss's and Peeta's very eyes. This way, they will know it's you. Obviously, no one, not them of course, no about the tributes living here. I expect you'll give them quite a fright."

I glance at Cato, who looks ready to kill Katniss, but what can I expect? I'm already smirking as I take in the mission.

"Remember, if you're going to be taunting, don't give anything away." Says a lady with poodle hair. We get to taunt? I'm gonna love this. Cato smirks in my direction, and this time, I really smile. He looks surprised, but then turns his attention back to the capitol guy. His already spiky hair flings out as he turns his head… I find myself staring. No! I smack myself mentally. No staring at Cato, I tell myself. No staring no matter how s -

I mentally slap myself again. What am I thinking?

"So," says the capitol guy, pulling up an electronic map, "here's how you'll sneak in…"

**So... semi-cliffhanger here. I love all of you who review, so keep it up! More Clato in the next chapter, I promise. **

**-EchoingBreeze**

**P.S. The next chapter is Katniss's POV. Just thought you'd like to know. (Tee hee!)**

**P.P.S Should there be any GlimmerxMarvel in this? I know what it says on the summary, but still… I haven't really experimented with that shipping yet. **


	6. Blood and Tears

**Replies to reviews:**

**TheHungerGamesShipper: Thank you! I'm still considering Glimmer and Marvel, but you'll know when I decide. **

**rianterren: Thanks for the feedback. I hope you like this chapter. You say cliché? Actually, I haven't read many of these stories at all, only one. **

**LianLives4ever: Well, here's the next chapter. **

**WriterCentral: Yes, that makes sense. (: I'm still thinking though. **

**I don't own the Hunger Games. **

**Katniss's POV:**

"Deep in the meadow, under the willow, a bed of grass, a soft green pillow…" I sing, softly, to Cinna.

The words of the song float over the room and she coos, smiling up at me. I have to smile back at her. Even though the room is only illuminated by a small lamp, Cinna seems to radiate a kind of light herself. It was worth becoming a mother for this. I stroke her brown hair, so like mine and watch as the big blue eyes, Peeta's eyes, gradually close. It was worth becoming a mother for this, I think as I set her down in the crib decked out in stuffed animals and flowers.

"Oh, Katniss." Peeta comes into the room. "Our daughter is beautiful. Real or not real?" He whispers in my ear.

"Real." I breathe back. Peeta kisses my cheek and carries me downstairs after kissing Cinna goodnight. I can tell he really, really loves her. Again, I remember how he begged me, pleaded with me, to have her.

We sit in the living room, curled up on the sofa, watching the TV. Peeta passes me a roll. I hold it to my mouth, taking in the sugar, the curved pattern. I take a huge bite, sighing as the cinnamon hits my tongue. The roll is still warm… I hug Peeta's arm, focusing in on the TV. There's nothing abnormal, just the usual: Repairing the damage the rebellion caused, politics, all that. I lick my fingers of the cinnamon from the roll, drifting off to sleep, realizing for the millionth time that I could as well be in the meadow, where I am safe and loved… I drift to sleep.

A crash wakes me, the sound of a shattering window. The tinkling of glass and the desperate cry of a baby..! Cinna! I shriek and jump from the couch, Peeta doing the same. The expression on his face is so similar to one in the arena... He grabs a large knife from the table, sprinting upstairs. I follow, panic rising through me. Adrenaline starts pumping through my system even as I wrench open Cinna's door.

"Cinna!" I screech. The glass showering the floor reflects the moonlight coming through the empty window. Cinna is still in her crib, but my attention is still on the two others in the room. The ones who have just leapt through the open window. I switch on the light. Both are wearing masks that cover all of their face.

"The girl on fire. Long time no see, Katniss." I know that voice. The one that so often penetrates my nightmares.

"And lover boy, too." This voice is also no mystery. I heard it shriek in agony myself… I am terrified. The figures step closer. The tall, muscular one towers over me. His companion is smaller, shorter than I am. Small and thin and by all means deadly. She removes her mask. The face of Clove sneers into mine, the dark eyes piercing my heart.

"This time… There's no one to help you." She tackles me into the wall, so similar to how she did at the cornucopia so long ago.

"Clove? How are you alive? Thresh killed you! How are you..?" Clove jams her fist into my windpipe, smirking at the gasp I give as she does so. She reaches into her pocket, brining out a slim metal wand. She presses some button on it, and the metal hums with electricity. I start fighting, but Clove just smirks and holds me tighter. She twirls the metal briefly before touching my forehead with the cold metal.

The metal is hot and cold, no, freezing and burning at the same time. I seize up, shivering as electric current runs across my body. I look toward Peeta, who has also been touched with a slim metal wand, wielded by the taller attacker. His attacker has also removed his mask. I know who it is, but that doesn't help when he sneers at me. Cato is back. How? I personally shot him! I can't believe this, it's some kind of nightmare come true. I close my eyes, and then open them again, wishing that this hell would disappear, and Peeta would be there, and everything would be perfect again. When I open them, Clove and Cato are still there, still smirking like this is the best time of their lives.

I try to move but find myself paralyzed. I can't move at all. Well, I can breathe and blink, but I can't open my mouth. So all I can do is watch in horror as Clove smirks again, walks over to the crib and scoops out Cinna. She holds her up to me, her eyes cold, while the sneer plays around her lips. She reaches to her belt and removes a tiny, almost dainty knife, so like the one she almost cut me with, so long ago, before she died.

"This is for my first death, Katniss." She says. Her eyes flash with glee, her smirk widens and Clove cuts a long gash in Cinna's shoulder, cutting all the way down to her arm. Cinna shrieks and wails as the blood pours down her arm. I try to struggle against the electric paralysis, but to no avail. I can see Peeta, who looks outraged, but even he cannot do anything but watch out daughter suffer. I want to scream out, to take them down. But I can't. Like when Rue died. I could do nothing. Tears start pouring out of my eyes, and I can't wipe them away.

Cato pulls out a knife. This time, the knife is slightly larger, and looks tougher. He sneers in Peeta's direction.

"This is for my first death, lover boy." He drags the knife down Cinna's other shoulder. She screams and howls. Clove comes in my direction, placing Cinna back in the crib.

"You see, Katniss, we don't forgive. And we don't forget." Clove slices a gash in my cheek. I want to scream, I want to move. The cut Clove made stings and burns, the blood dripping down my face to mingle with the tears already flooding my eyes.

"Did we like that? Oh, yes, we did." Clove purrs, slicing me again. Another wave of stinging and pain washes over my face.

"Ah, sweet revenge," She muses, smirks at me, than, flings out her arm and slices my shoulder.

"Oh, wait. This won't be complete without the screaming." She brings out the metal wand and touches my lips. I can speak again.

"Clove, what did you do? What did you do to my daughter? Help her you freak, don't just stand there! Peeta! Peeta!" I screech.

"Shut it." Clove hisses, smirking, and then slices my side, a long, thin, red line that bleeds and drips onto the floor. Pain wracks my side, but I can't move. Now, I am just screaming. The pain and the horror and the desperation and the blood and tears…

"Hehehe." Clove snickers. "Come on, Cato, now it's time to pay back lover boy."

"No, Peeta!" I yell as Cato drags him into my view.

"Quiet!" Clove says, and touches my lips with the metal. "Right then, lover boy." She says, and turns on Peeta with a maniac look in her eyes.

**So, how did you like it? Could I get a review from all of you? Thanks! Were the careers realistically cruel? Tell me!**

**-EchoingBreeze**


	7. Mission Accomplished

**Replies to reviews:**

**WriterCentral: I almost did laugh as I was writing that chapter. I love Cato and Clove!**

**Klickmaster92: Yes, I agree. But that also comes with wanting revenge. **

**Blossom734: Thank you! Here's the next chapter. **

**Artemis is Awesomeness: Thank you! You're so nice! Actually, I love it when the hero/heroine gets crushed, so I was snickering as I wrote that chapter. **

**TheHungerGamesShipper: Oh, we shall see, won't we? I'm honored that you like my story better!**

**O.k, then, let's get started. **

**I don't own the Hunger Games. **

**Oh, there's going to be 2 different POV's in this chapter, so here is the first. **

**Katniss POV:**

I am Katniss Mellark. I was in the Hunger Games years ago. I am sitting here among blood and tears and broken glass. I married Peeta. I am still alive. I have one daughter, Cinna Primrose. Cato and Clove, who I saw die, are torturing us.

I close my eyes in horror, trying to block out the scene before me. When they open, Cinna's wails and Peeta's screams still echo throughout the small room.

Cato removes another knife from his belt.

"Well, lover boy. How do you like THIS?" Cato slices Peeta's knee, just like he had in the arena. I actually see the skin split and Peeta's knee bleed. Clove whispers something in Cato's ear. He nods and puts his mask back on. Clove does the same, her brown eyes glinting and alive with malice. She goes over to the cradle, scoops out Cinna and shoves her into a carrier of some sort.

I want to scream at them, I want to get Cinna back. But I can't. More tears slide down my cheeks, mixing with blood that can't dry. Cato jumps out the window; I can hear the swishing sound that means he's hit the ground. Clove perches herself on the windowsill, smirking. She points the metal wand at me and Peeta. And I can move again. But not fast enough to stop Clove jumping out the window as well, then rising back up on a hover craft. I scream. The pain and the blood and tears and shock and horror manage to black me out.

I can crack open my eyes. The world is hazy. Peeta sits over me, looking relieved at something. I think it's me. I'm sure it's me. Because I am relived too.

"Peeta?" I murmur.

"Katniss, you're safe."

"Where are we?"

"Our house. I called your mom after you passed out."

I sit up, I'm a little dizzy, but nothing too serious. It hits me like a ton of brick, I have to like down again.

"Where's Cinna?" I croak.

"They took her. Cato and Clove did." I can see tears about to spill over Peeta's lashes. No. Cinna must still be alive. She has to be. Cinna needs to still be alive.

"Cato and Clove?" I whisper.

"They came back. You still have the cuts." He gently peels a white strip of gauze from my shoulder. A long and thin red line runs down my arm. I close my eyes. I am Katniss Mellark. I married Peeta. My daughter is Cinna Primrose Mellark. Cinna was taken by Cato and Clove. I watched them die. How are they back? I don't know.

"Peeta. How did they get back?" I say.

"I don't know, Katniss. Just sleep." He says, stroking my forehead.

**Clove POV:**

I smirk to myself. Ha. The look on Katniss's face was so priceless…

"Happy with ourselves, are we?" Echo Mystral, our pilot, drawls. I don't know how she could tell, she wasn't looking my way.

"You're too quiet. You're elated to have caused Everdeen so much panic. Listen to me. When we get back, you go right to the meeting room, no questions." Echo drawls.

"Uh, o.k." I say. Echo turns the hovercraft sharply and pulls into base. I do as she said and go with Cato to the meeting room, down the gray walls and elevator shafts, past so many doors I don't even want to count.

"You were perfect, Clovely." Cato says. I ignore it, pushing open the heavy doors to the meeting room. We're greeted by the capitol people.

"Excellent." The one with flame-style hair tells me, practically tossing Cinna's carrier to another capitol person. "Here's your pay."

Wait a sec. We get paid for these missions? I accept the money that he holds out, glaring at Cato to do the same.

"There's another mission in three weeks. Essentially, we're going to bomb district 13 again. We need tributes for this mission. You did superbly, on the mission you just returned from. So do you accept this?" The mission manager says.

"Yes. I will." I say, not even noticing that Cato says the same thing at the same time. It hits me.

"Wonderful. Now, go to your rooms. Go on, get out!" She trills. But this leaves me thinking: Why does the capitol want us in the first place? The first answer is obvious, covered in the glee of torturing Katniss. But what do they really want with us? And is it right to do these missions in the first place?

**Alright then. Sorry if it was a tad boring, I needed an in-between chapter. Anyway, please review, and… I have an announcement. Cato and Clove are about to go on a large mission. I need OC's for the other tributes. If any of you want your OC in this story (as a tribute), PM me. **

**-EchoingBreeze**


	8. Instinct

**Replies to reviews:**

**WriterCentral: We shall see what they do to Cinna. And here is your update. **

**TheHungerGamesShipper: Thank you, thank you! And you'll see what they do with Cinna. **

**Artemis Is Awesomeness: Thanks! Hope you like this chapter. **

**PortalCat: Here's the update!**

**Right. I don't own the Hunger Games. **

**Note: If you dislike Clato, back off. Don't read this chapter. **

**Here we go!**

**Clove POV:**

_Ready?_

"Never more."

_Come on. It's time to go._

I pull on my boots, ignoring the hand Alexi holds out to help me up. I step up and look around the room. Like usual, it's not much. I look longingly at the morphling drip while rubbing the puncture it makes in my skin. I don't like that it's been awhile since I've had my last dose. I know the capitol's trying to wean me off the drug, but I still love it.

I down at myself. Simple dark tawny pants, very like those I wore in the arena. I'm wearing a black, skintight jacket, good boots for running. I have my hair pulled back from my face, and I can feel the many knives concealed within my clothing. The one over my arm, in my belt, my boot… Alexi passes me my other knives, which I stick in the jacket, something about their weight comforting.

I follow Alexi out of the room and down the familiar and boring halls until we get to the launch pad. There are about thirty tributes wearing the same uniform, the only piece of equipment setting them apart being their weapons. I see broadswords, many knives, daggers, throwing stars, long and elegant swords, and a bullwhip.

"Tributes!" Says the loudspeaker. "You know the strategy and the mission. All to their hovercraft!"

I go to hovercraft four, my assigned, because I'm part of the strike squad. We will go down and take out any guards so some district three kids can plant the bombs easily so that we can get out before they explode.

Also in the strike teams are: Cato, and Marvel, but also a girl called Chlora, from district 4. She's small, skinny and quicker than anything. A boy called Hawk, who's from district 2: tall and muscular, but he can aim with anything. And when I say anything, I mean he's good in knives, spears, throwing stars, bow and arrow etc. There's Echo Mystral, glaring at all of us with a smirk playing around those lips.

Echo's piloting, so she puts us in full speed until we come to silent district 13. We slip on night vision glasses, all the darkness coming into perfect view, including the people around us. Wow, Cato looks so… No! I'm on a freaking mission! I mentally slap myself. Echo hovers until she gets a signal, then lands in a concealed area. I wobble slightly as we land, regaining my footing quickly. I step out into the cool air, wondering how the darkness was so peaceful, so relaxing, and wondering how I had agreed to this in the first place. I mentally slap myself again. I can't back out now. I take a breath and think of all the training that pays off every mission.

We creep along the guards who stand by the underground entrances. I pull out a knife, seeing it glint in the moonlight. I throw, the perfectly strained muscle in my arm flicking the knife at one guard. He falls with a slight moan, crumpling to the ground, the knife embedded deep in his skull.

I have the usual satisfaction that I have hit my target. I stifle a smirk as another guard runs up and looks around, terrified. He pulls out his stun blaster, aiming randomly into the woods. And all hell breaks loose. I can only hope that the district 3 kids got the cameras disabled in time. The whole spike squad rushes out, making the guards jump, then turn their own weapons on us. I throw knives into the bodies of many guards. I can see Cato hacking into them, or Hawk swinging around a spear. Chlora whirls and dodges and throws those little stars, which I guess are wired, because when they make contact, the person is disintegrated.

I throw another knife, smirking in satisfaction when I hear the dull thump that states I've hit my target. I hear footsteps behind me, but I'm in the middle of throwing and turn too late. Rouge hands grab me and force me down. I writhe and kick, but this person has such a firm grip I can't get free. They pull out some kind of metal stick. I know where this has happened before. I'm terrified. The person brings up their hand. I can't even scream, I can't look away, I can't move, my heart beats faster, and adrenaline floods me. I look up, wild eyed, as the person brings down the metal stick.

Suddenly, there's a blur of another body, a metallic flash, and I'm showered in blood. My assailant has cut open, he falls sideways but I still can't move, I'm still thinking of how I died and how Thresh cracked my skull the first time. I realize that someone is shouting at me.

I'm being carried now. Back through the woods. I look up. And I know what happened. Cato has saved me. It was his sword that cut through my assailant. He carries me to the hovercraft. I'm surprised, I feel so safe here, in his arms, and nothing could ever come between. The night hums back at us, the darkness closing in. And there's bright light.

"Clove. Did he hurt you?" Cato's voice is urgent.

"No." My answer is barely audible, I'm still in shock.

"Oh, God." Is Cato's reply. He leans in. Again, my instinct is to run, to hide. To twist away and never let his lips reach mine. But another instinct surfaces. It says to kiss him back. I lean in the rest of the way. This time, as soon as our lips meet, some other-worldly warmth starts stirring, the fog clouding my thoughts. I think that Cato is stroking my hair. I'm slightly aware of the hand resting on his chest and the moaning sound coming from the back of my throat. I think that I like this instinct better.

For me, the sun has broken the clouds, the first light of dawn has appeared, and I'm floating away. Just me and Cato. Nothing will ever separate us. I gasp for breath. My heart pounding, I lean in again, knowing without a doubt that this moment is perfect, even with all its blood and armor and weapons. The fog floods my thoughts again, and I live in this moment, this world of pure bliss, dreading the moment when I have to let go.

**Ooh, Clato! Remember to review! If you want more Clato, tell me now. Also, tell me: Who's POV do you want to see in this story? (Who hasn't already been done) Choose from: Cato, Marvel, Glimmer, Thresh, Peeta, or Echo Mystral. **

**-EchoingBreeze**


	9. Nightmares

**Replies to reviews:**

**Klickmaster92: Well, Echo is kind of there to creep you out… **

**TheHungerGamesShipper: Yes, I love Clato too. Thank you for all the complements. (:**

**WriterCentral: Well, thanks. Yes, I promise more Clato, and here's your update. **

**Tennisgirl1234: Well, you'll see. **

**PandaHeroIzy: Okay, you see, I'm taking everyone's input into account. Thanks!**

**Okay, let's get started. **

**I don't own the Hunger Games. **

**I looked at everyone's reviews. I looked at my own opinions. And the POV for this chapter is…**

**Cato POV**

"So, the lovebirds want to get blown to bits, do they?" Says Echo's drawl. I pull away from Clove, realizing that Echo Mystral has been standing behind me for at least a minute, and that all the guards must have been decapitated.

"Looks like they do. I'll just leave you here while District 13 gets exploded, why don't I?" Echo's mouth twists into a smirk under her hood.

More tributes come into the hovercraft; Hawk is nearly practically woundless, with only a few scratches. Marvel staggers in, his leg gushing blood, the red sticky stuff soaking his pant leg. Chlora, from District 4, has a cut across her forehead, but is otherwise fine. And, of course, there's Echo, who is smirking her way to high heaven.

"Get ready for the fireworks." Says Echo dryly, taking off. I have the initial sensation of flight as the hovercraft takes off, but then the feeling fades away, as usual. I notice that Clove is still clinging to me, the light in her eyes gone. I think she's trembling. She must be in shock, I think; she was almost killed the same way as in the arena. I carefully undo her fingers from my arm, aware that Marvel is watching me intently, but trying to look like he's not. When Clove notices that there's people watching her, she pulls away from me, the fire coming back into her beautiful brown eyes, just how I like it.

I hear the explosion, twisting around to see what made the noise. A huge mushroom cloud flies from the ground, along with the initial BOOM. The whole sky lights up, illuminating the forest, the lakes, the whole of the district. Echo smirks again before piloting back to base.

By the time we're pulling into Base, Marvel looks pale, even as he tries to stop the blood seeping out of his leg. Marvel half-stumbles out of the hovercraft, and the medical staff are on him before he can say another word. I smother a laugh as Glimmer rushes up to him, shoving the medics out of the way, screeching his name and kissing his cheek, then looking offended and flouncing off when the medic tells her to go away.

Clove is surrounded by another group of medics. I want to go back up to her and take her up to her room, but I don't want to look like Glimmer, so I instead go up to my own room, and wait for my avox to bring dinner.

The next morning, we are spared training because of the mission. The avox has collected my pay and deposited it on the nightstand. I count the money, grinning at the large sum. Where's Clove? She made it back fine. She is fine, Cato, she's a fighter. She did not die from a scare, I reassure myself, shaking my head. Caring for her is one thing, but I can't go thinking she can't protect herself.

_But what about the time when Thresh killed her?_ The thought creeps into my brain before I realize it. No, no, no. I was just a little too late. And she's back, it doesn't matter. _Yes, but you didn't defend her in time. You were far too late. She was moaning on the ground when you got to her._ I try to erase the thought from my head. _She called for you… and you didn't come in time. Don't you remember how she was screaming your name? _No! We just had a bad strategy, it was just bad luck, I think.

I still need to reassure myself. The only thing I can think of is to go see Clove. No, I can't just go and see her. That would come across as needing someone else. I can't let myself be seen like that. I think I'll go back to sleep.

Turns out going back to sleep was a bad idea. Nightmares haunt me…

_I'm standing on the cornucopia, sword in hand. Clove is torturing fire girl… ah, this is amusing… Thresh comes and rips Clove off fire girl, he's yelling at her. _

"_Did you kill her? Did you kill the little girl like you're about to do to her?" He roars. _

"_No, I-" I've never seen Clove so frantic and terrified. I try to reach her, but I can't… a wall separates us… Thresh picks up a large rock and Clove looses it. _

"_CATO! CATO!" She shrieks. I can move again. But my movements are slow and dream-like. I try to run toward the sound of her anguished voice… and Thresh brings down the rock. I'm moving full speed now, my only goal to reach Clove… _

"_Clove, No!" I yell, reaching her. She turns her face toward me, becoming some sort of creepy dog mutt, fur growing over her, knees changing direction, ears traveling to the top of her head and becoming pointed. She pounces on me; I can't stop her, I'm looking into her eyes, because her eyes, her eyes are the same, the same brown with golden flecks, still sparking with tears, still pleading with Thresh, still calling for me to take her out of this nightmare, this hell that has become of her… _

I sit upright, covered in sweat, looking around for the mutt. Instead, I find my room, just as I left it. I shake my head. Now Clove has invaded my dreams as well. Why can't I get her out of my head?

**So then… How did you like it? I put in a touch of Glimmer x Marvel. Tell me if I should continue, and keep up the reviews. I have a SYOT up, so I'd like it if some of you submitted tributes! Thanks!**

**-EchoingBreeze **_  
_


	10. Just for fun

**Replies to reviews:**

**Tennisgirl1234: Yes, this is actually one of the first times I've written in Cato's POV. I had a bit of trouble, but it turned out well, don't you think?**

**Klickmaster92: Thanks, and here's your update. **

**Gummybears212: Here's the update!**

**TheHungerGamesShipper: Really, my writing is that addicting? I'm honored! Oh, and if you like the GlimmerxMarvel, you'll like this chapter!**

**Tomboys rule girly girls suck: Thanks!**

_**O.k, listen up. Right now, I'm taking a very short break from Clato, so this chapter is a sort of intermission; it's a kind of one-shot inside a story, for all you Glimmer x Marvel fans, it's kind of when they see their feelings for each other. (:**_

**I don't own the Hunger Games. **

**Marvel POV**

There's something golden and luscious sparkling over me. Am I dead? Didn't I already die once? The golden waterfall sparkles like some kind of fish may be jumping in and out of it. Oh, I have a visitor. Morphling. I relax, falling into the drug, the light headedness and golden waterfall fading in and out of my vision before my eyes close completely.

My eyes fly open, taking in the morphling drip beside me and the medical room around me. I try to sit up, but there's this dizziness that won't go away. That's when I remember. Wasn't my leg slashed open in a fight? Wasn't I bleeding all over the floor? Yes, I think I was. The white bandage wrapped around my leg confirms that. The door opens somewhat and Glimmer peeks in. She gives a little shriek and dashes out. Hm, maybe she got the wrong room?

Either way, the shriek was unnecessary. Well, it woke me up at least. I wonder where everyone else is. I pretty much blacked out when I bled so much, and Glimmer came running up to me. A thought wraps itself around my brain. Glimmer did not get the wrong room. Glimmer would not just go running up to any random person. Another thought occurs, more of a memory than anything. Glimmer doesn't like blood, does she? That's why she uses the bow and arrow, so she can kill from a distance and not get too bloody, right?

So why would she run up to me, especially when I was bleeding my leg out? Maybe if…?

**Glimmer POV**

Why can't I get this out of my head? I lay on my own bed, my golden hair falling in waves over the pillow, my emerald eyes closed. I keep seeing the same thing. I can't stand blood. No, that's why I use the bow and arrow. I know that Clove and Cato like blood; they like to slash their opponent open, to see that vile red stuff drip to the ground… no, I can't stand it. I know, I think to myself. What kind of career dislikes blood?

Why can't I get it out of my head that Marvel was bleeding all over the floor; he was as pale as a sheet. I hope he's okay. I really hope he's okay. I realize what I am thinking. I, Glimmer, hope that a BOY is okay? Well, I do flirt a lot, but I don't really mean it. It's just for fun.

I hop out of bed, wondering if he likes me too. I go down to the medical ward, or whatever they call it. Marvel is just where they left him.

"Hey Glimmer." He says. Oh, god. Is your heart SUPPOSED to be going this fast? I smile, trying to relax. I've done this a million times, flirting is like second nature.

"Hey yourself." I trill, winking.

"Glimmer, were you standing over my bed last night?" he looks a bit suspicious.

"Why do you ask?" I flutter my lashes.

"Glimmer, come here." I tentatively walk over to Marvel. "You flirt too much." What? I've never been told that before. I'd better just pass it off.

"Oh, that's just for fun."

"We could be more than fun." He whispers, tilting my chin up to kiss me. I look up, into his eyes, a darker green then mine, a deep, cool viridian. I like them, I think. It's a quick kiss, and it's definitely not my first, what do you expect? I love the feel of his lips pressed against mine, however brief. I can say that it is the first time I actually cared about the person I kissed. Which makes it a first in its own way.

**Yes, I know it was short; it was a kind of one-shot. Tell me what you think. Do you think you could get me up to 50 reviews? Tell me what you thought, please. **

**-EchoingBreeze**


	11. Pressure

**Replies to reviews:**

**TheHungerGamesShipper: Time to shriek, 'cuz I updated! **

**WriterCentral: Thank you, thank you! See, I thought Glimmer just seemed like someone who would be afraid of blood. Oh and here's your update. **

**Klickmaster92: Sorry, that was a typo. I fixed it, if you care to look again. Yes, yes, I agree that Glarvel is very amusing to say. **

**Tennisgirl1234: Yes, that's the point. I needed a break from action, but I needed more fluffiness. **

**Tomboys rule girly girls suck: No, they're not in this story very much; actually, Rue isn't at all. **

**RianTerren: Thank you, thank you, and thank you. **

**Katnissfire87654: Thank you, I actually haven't written that many things from boy's POV's before… **

**Okay, we're back to Clove, Cato, and the main story line. If you want more Glarvel one-shots, tell me. **

***Notice: I may not update for a while after this, I'm having what you could call technical difficulties.***

**I don't own the Hunger Games**

**Hm… Who's POV to do… How about…**

**Clove POV**

There's a hand shaking me awake…Alexi. I roll over and pull my feet over the side of the bed, shivering slightly as the cold tile hits my feet. Oh, that's right. I have to go back to training today. There's a clean training suit on the desk. I pull it on, wondering how they got the fabric for these things, flexible, cool, and not too baggy. Alexi removes the morphling needle from my arm. I don't even feel it anymore; I just know that she's taken away the nice stuff that lets me sleep, dreamless. I think I may have grumbled as she pulled away the needle, because Alexi shoots me a reproachful glance.

Either way, when I get down to the training center, there's already many, many tributes hanging around in the lobby outside the training room. Echo Mystral is leaning against a wall, that hood still covering her face. I wonder if she ever takes it off. Eventually the room gets packed, and the capitol people let us in. I get a nice surprise. I get to have combat training with Echo Mystral today. Lovely. After I warm up, I go to a room that's covered in mats. Echo is already there, so is a trainer.

"You must be Clove." She says. "Today, we're going over-"She goes over strategy in escaping handcuffs. When she's done, I sit there waiting.

"Clove, I want you to put Echo in handcuffs. Try to keep her there. Echo, you're going to try and escape." What? I have to keep Echo Mystral handcuffed? Great. But wait. Now I can see how strong she really is, under that hood. The trainer makes Echo take off the jacket she's wearing, which she doesn't look to happy about, but does anyway. Echo is wearing the same training suit as all of us, but this is the first time I actually see her face. Her eyes are gray, dead, and bored. She has hair, brown, spiky tendrils that cover her eyes almost completely, but she has a slight splash of freckles across her nose.

I put her in handcuffs, which she lets me do, and force her on one knee. Why is she being so obedient? The trainer blows her whistle. For a second, it's quiet. Echo explodes, wrenching her hands from my grip, locking my legs with hers and jerking so I stumble, and getting the breaking the lock against my boot. But it's not that that has me scared. Echo's eyes aren't dead anymore. They're some kind of creepy, deadly gray inferno. Scary. She calms down, it's almost like I can see the smoke coming from her eyes.

"Good," Says the trainer, turning toward Echo, who smirks. "Echo I want you to try to hold Clove down now." He says. Echo holds me down; her hands are callused, probably from swinging around that whip all the time. When the trainer blows his whistle, her hands tighten like a vice, and when I try to wrench from her grip, I kick her, so she loosens for a second, just enough for me to escape, but she tackles, me, rushing forward, until one hand finds the back of my neck, searching for a point on my spine. Echo digs her finger into my neck, and I can't move there's electricity running through my spine.

"It's called a pressure point." Echo whispers in my ear, lifting her finger off my neck. I can move again. I twist and try to trip Echo, who just dodges and pins me.

Eventually, the trainer makes Echo let me go. Echo smirks and pulls her jacket back on, stalking away to lunch. I go too, rubbing my neck, trying to make the buzzing go away. Alexi comes running up to me, grabbing my arm and trying to drag me somewhere. I slap her away, but she grabs me again, pulling out her pad of paper.

_The Capitol people want you to come with me. _Oh, I think, deciding not to resist her anymore. We get to the meeting room. Other tributes are there, including Cato and Marvel.

"Right, we have another mission planned." Says a Capitol person. Already, I'm thinking about the missions again. Are they really right? Is it really right to do the capitol's bidding? Why should we be controlled like puppets?

"We're doing something more this time." Says a lady, brimming with excitement.

"We're regaining control over District 2 again."

What? No, I can't just go into my home and destroy all that I know, that I knew. No, no, I can't do that. I look over at Cato, who has conflicting emotions running across his face. Marvel is tapping his foot, but he looks kind of sorry for us. Another District 2 tribute, Hawk, looks grim, but still determined.

"No, I can't do that." I say.

"What?" Says a Capitol lady. "Oh, but you're being assigned on this mission, Clove."

"I won't. I can't just go into my home and destroy it."

"It's been fifteen years, sweetheart." The capitol lady looks slightly crazy now, sneering down at me.

"I'm not going to. You can't make me." I say, my defiance growing with every word.

"You can't." Cato growls. I'm slightly taken aback; I didn't know he would side with me. "I'm not either. I'm not going."

"I think…" The lady moistens her lips ever so slightly. "That you will find that you will. You just need a bit of persuasion." She purrs before whirling out some sort of hypodermic needle and plunging it into my arm. Cato tries to bat it away, but he's gotten one too, the world is slowly fading… and everything goes black.

**So, what did you think? Tell me, leave a review. This was something of an in-between chapter, the next will be far more interesting, trust me. I have a new story up, check it out. **

**-EchoingBreeze**


	12. Broken

**Replies to reviews: **

**Tennisgirl1234: Thank you, I hope you like this chapter!**

**Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb: Thank you! Clato is my favorite HG shipping, so… I have a lot of practice. **

**LianLives4ever: You'll find out in this chapter… **

**Katnissfire87654: Thanks, I love Clove too! She's very fun to write! **

**Klickmaster92: I don't like them either, but exams are right now, and I don't have that much time. **

**WriterCentral: Hm… yes, I agree that the Capitol people are idiots, and that careers are awesome. **

**I don't own the Hunger Games**

**Esmeralda POV (You'll figure it out later. This is an OC.)**

"Bring them in." My voice, calm and collected, echoes throughout torture block AB-19. I stand, motionless, as avoxes wheel two unconscious figures into the room. The wheels of the stretchers glide silently as if on ice, the steel of the wheels making no sound against the cool, black tile. I survey my next victims. One is tall, muscular and is fairly good looking. The other is smaller, dark haired and has a splash of freckles across her nose. Both have peaceful, expressionless faces, from the drug that knocked them out.

One avox, a tall boy with brown hair, hands me a black, sweeping cloak. The cloak is mostly for show. It's partially to hide my platinum blonde hair and sparkling bluish green eyes, young figure and full lips. You see, I was created by the capitol to be a torturer. I'm 12 and look like a doll. They somehow mixed up the genetics, so I ended up looking like a model rather than a creepy little girl. I slip on the cloak, pulling the hood over my eyes. I take a breath, looking over the notes the Capitol have sent me. Mental torture. I have to do mental torture. I hate it. I can't stand messing with people's minds, because that's what I am. I was made to mess with people's minds.

"Strap the female to the second electro rack. Strap the male to the wall opposite." I command, my young voice ringing out across this steel chamber. The avoxes hurry to follow my orders. When they are finished, I go back behind the control panel for the entire room. I recognize the District 3 technology.

"Wake them up. You are dismissed." I say. All the avoxes leave, except one, who wakes up my victims and scurries from the room. I watch quietly the looks on their faces when they wake. Shock, outrage, confusion, maybe the hint of panic. I wait until they focus on me. The girl, who is maybe 16, glares at me. She's saying something I'm not bothering to listen to. It's time to start.

I stride to the middle of the room, the cloak sweeping around my feet.

"My name is Esmeralda. I hope we enjoy our time together. I'm here to punish you for… rebellious nature." I say, the fake, prepared sarcastic words rolling off my tongue. I go back behind the control panel, fingering the electro rack ignition, sweeping my fingers gently across the red button before pressing it gently. The machine hums to life.

The girl is obviously trying not to look scared. The boy is yelling at me. I think he's insulting me, asking me what I'm doing. I switch my fingers over to the electricity dial. I turn up the dial about a fourth of the way, watching as the blue volts arch across the girl's body, easily penetrating her thin training suit. I see her grit her teeth as I turn down the volts. She held it out without screaming. Impressive. But that's what I'm going for. And in this room, if I want it, it happens. So of course, the girl starts to scream, even as I'm turning up the dial for another dose of electricity. Her screams echo off the walls, into my ears. I can see her twitching, sweat pouring down her face. I turn off the electricity. The girl hangs limply on the rack.

"What did you do to her, you-" The boy calls me every bad name he can think of until I walk up to him.

"You better get over her quick. There's a lot more to come. And you haven't even had your turn yet." I purr, hating this more and more. I turn my back on this boy, who keeps calling me every vile name on the planet, he's swearing like a madman.

"That's just a taste." I whisper to the girl. I go back to the controls and turn up the volts. Again screaming. Again cursing. I push up the volts as high as it will go without knocking her out. She makes a sound in between a scream and a moan, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she convulses from leftover electricity.

"CLOVE! LET HER GO, LET HER GO YOU **!" Wow, that boy has some vocabulary. But I know what the capitol meant by this particular torture session. I'm supposed to break the boy by breaking the girl. Listening to people's screams for hours on end makes my head hurt. Usually, I don't care about the people the capitol sends me, to torture. I think they may be trying to break me, too.

I get up from my seat again.

"I don't think I could let her go. If I let her go, I'd get punished as well. It'll be over soon, if you do what the Capitol wants." I purr. I can see the girl convulsing out of the corner of my eye, even though I turned off the electricity when I stood up. I think that he must care for her, if he didn't, why would the capitol have placed him here?

"I'LL KILL YOU!" He screams at me. I believe every word, that he is more than capable of killing me. But this is my room. And I will not let that happen. I block out the rest of his words, a mix of threats and curses.

"Let's continue." I say, turning on the electro rack again. After another thirty minutes of on-and-off voltage and screams, I think I've convinced them enough.

"Will you do what the Capitol says? If not, you'll be back here very, very soon." I go back into the clear room that holds the control panel, closing the door.

I press a button that will release the boy, because this torture session is officially over. I watch as he bolts across the room, ripping away the girl's restraints. Letting her fall into his arms. The girl probably won't remember this; she's too dazed from the electricity.

I think he's talking to her. But I can't hear what he's saying. Wait, yes, I can, if I listen.

"Clove, it's okay, you'll be okay." He sounds frantic, broken, even. What has he gone through already that would make him like this? Wait. Were they in the Hunger Games together? I'll have to look into that.

I exit through another door, my footsteps echoing across the cold tile.

**Did you like it? Tell me! I need feedback, so tell! Oh, and I'm sorry I couldn't update this week, I had exams and such. But the summer's almost here, so I'll have more updates then. **

**-EchoingBreeze**


	13. The Name of the Game

**Replies to reviews: (There were so many!) Hey guys, Thanks for Favoriting me or this story! **

**PandaHeroIzy: I'm not sure what you think Esmeralda deserves…But Cato is one of my favorite tributes too. **

**Inluv4eva: You'll have to wait and see. **

**Katnissfire87654: Thanks, and here's the next chapter.**

**ThatMandalorianChick: Here you go! **

**Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb: Sounds interesting…perhaps I will. **

**Alejandra Garcia: Thank you, thank you! Here's your update!**

**GuitarArt: Thank you, and thank you for putting me on your favorites list! **

**ClatoForever: I just might do that…and here's the update. **

**Artist Quest: Well, here's the update, and thanks for the other complement. (: **

**I don't own the Hunger Games**

**Clove's POV**

I blink open my eyes. The world is hazy, unfocused. I can feel the softness of a bed that I'm lying on, and realize that I'm back on morphling. Ah, morphling. Everything seems so slow and dreamlike with morphling. I relax again, trying to remember my dream. I fall back asleep as another person comes into the room…Alexi, I think.

_I'm falling, falling, falling. I hit the floor with a thump, a burst of pain rushing through my spine. I stand up, reaching for my knives, but they're gone. I try to stay calm, but adrenaline floods my system when four figures step out of the shadows. I know them. I killed them, threw the knife that ended their lives. I back away, but there's only a stone wall behind me. I'm scared, unprotected and weak here. The district 9 boy steps forward. _

"_At home, you're the b**** that killed me. I loved life, and you took it away. My parents cursed you, cheered when you died. And now, you're back to destroy more families?" He rushes at me. I can't pull back any farther, and suddenly, pain is running through my chest, along my spine, the world flashes around me and I'm sure I'm on fire. I fall to the ground. I'm sure I'm experiencing what the boy felt as he died. Something wet is traveling down my shirt. Blood. My hand comes away soaked in the red, sticky fluid. I look up, my breath rapid. The District 3 girl has advanced on me. Her ashen brown hair floats around her. _

"_I invented things. I wanted to help people with my inventions. I was already working on things when I was reaped. You took away my life, taking away other's lives as well." She too swoops down on me. I cover my face with my hands, trying to block her out. But there's another stab of agony as searing pain fills my head, similar to when Thresh hit me. I cower, trying to get up. _

_Now, the District 10 tributes come up to me, both wielding butchering knives. The fire in their eyes terrifies me. I trapped, I have nowhere to go, and this pain, this agony won't leave, why won't it leave? They throw the knives, the sharp metal glinting wickedly in the dim light. _

_Pain explodes from my very soul, spraying the earth with blood. Someone somewhere is calling my name. _

"_Clove! Clove!" I recognize the voice now. The entire dead advance on me, smirking a smirk I know so well. They raise their weapons. _

"_Cato! Cato!" I try to yell back, but my voice comes out a shriek, and the dead advance, they're so close…_

I sit; bolt upright, as sweat pours down my face. Suddenly, it's like I've gotten shocked or something, electricity wracks my body, freezing me, real pain exploding in my brain. What happened? I don't remember anything past the little girl turning on the electricity. What..? What happened to Cato? Alexi isn't in the room. I try to go back to sleep, but the nightmare scared me, I can't. Maybe, maybe the dream was right. Had I really caused that much suffering? Had my death really been cheered for? I always thought of myself as the Girl with the Knives. Somewhere, was I the ***** that killed an innocent person? Of course I was, or was I? What was I really?

The door opens ever so slightly. Alexi peeks in, opening the door more. Cato comes into my room. He looks relieved about something. He comes over to my bed, sweeping me into his arms. What's going on? Cato is kisses me full on the lips, and warmth spreads throughout my body, but why is he so desperate for me? I lean into the kiss, trying to forget my dreams. I break off, looking Cato straight in the eye.

"What…What happened?" I whisper. Cato looks somewhat surprised that I'm asking.

"We have to do what the Capitol says now." He whispers. "I won't let them get you again."

"Get me for what?" I say, and then remember the electricity and the searing volts.

"Just do what they say." He says, pulling me closer to him. I lean into him, trying to fall asleep again. But the nightmare keeps coming back.

"Clove, I'm not going anywhere." Cato whispers in my ear. I tighten my grip on him; I so desperately need some kind of life line, something to hold on to. I can't let go, not here, where everything is not what it seems and you can't trust anyone or anything. I rest my head on Cato's shoulder, curling up in a way that I remember doing when I was a really little kid, and my dad was home and I thought I was completely safe. Cato just kind of lets me fall asleep, occasionally kissing my forehead. Now, to Cato, am the Girl who is in Pain, and Needs to be Helped. I think, to myself, I am the Girl who needs to Figure out her Own Name. But still, even as time ticks by,we are silent, still trying to figure out the true Name of the Game.

**Thank you to anyone and everyone who reviewed or liked this story. I love you all, so keep reading my stories. (: **

**-EchoingBreeze**

**P.S. There might (possibly) be a sequel. It all depends on whether you review or not, if you PM me requests or not, and if you vote on my poll or not. **


End file.
